1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of emergency shelters in general, and in particular to an anchored escape capsule that is built into a house trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,126,972; 4,507,899; 4,615,158; 4,622,788; 4,955,166; and 5,481,837, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse emergency shelter constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method of incorporating an emergency shelter within the interior of a house trailer.
As anyone who lives in tornado prone areas of the country is all too well aware, tornadoes appear to have an unnatural affinity to trailer park complexes causing a great deal of death and suffering due to the effect of hundred of mile per hour winds on the relatively flimsy construction of most trailer homes.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved emergency shelter construction that can be incorporated into the interior framework of a trailer home to provide a ground anchored escape capsule for the occupants of the trailer home, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.